Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners: N
*'nabo' turnip *'nacarado' pearly *'nacido muerto' stillborn *'nacido' born *'naciente' nascent *'nacimiento' birth *'nacimiento' nativity *'nación' nation *'nacional' national *'nacionalidad' nationality *'nacionalismo' nationalism *'nacionalista' nationalist *'nacionalización' nationalization *'nacionalizado' nationalized *'nacionalizar' nationalize *'nada' nil *'nada' nothing *'nada' nought *'nadador' swimmer *'nadar' swim (to -) *'nadar' swimm (to -) *'nadería' trifle *'nadie' nobody *'nadir' nadir *'nafta' naphtha *'nailon' nylon *'ñame' yam *'nanosegundo (unidad equivalente a 1/1.000.000.000 segundo)' nanosecond *'naranja (color)' orange (color) *'narcisismo' narcissism *'narciso' daffodil *'narciso' narcissus *'narcótico' narcotic *'narcotismo' narcosis *'nariz' nose *'narración' narration *'narrador' narrator *'narrador' rapporteur *'narrar' narrate (to -) *'narrativa' narrative *'nasal' nasal *'nata' cream *'natación' swimming *'natal' natal *'nativo' native *'natural' artless *'natural' natural *'naturaleza' nature *'naturalidad' naturalness *'naturalista' naturalist *'naturalmente' naturally *'naufragio' shipwreck *'naúsea' bdelygimia *'naúsea' nausea *'náusea' nausea *'náusea' qualm *'nauseabundo' nauseous *'nauseabundo' queasy *'nauseabundo' sickening *'nausear' nauseate (to -) *'náutico' nautical *'navaja de afeitar' razor *'navaja' jackknife *'navaja' razor shell *'naval' naval *'Navarra' Navarre *'nave aerospacial' spacecraft *'nave espacial' spaceship *'nave' nave *'navegabilidad' navigability *'navegable' navigable *'navegación' navigation *'navegación' sailing *'navegador' browser *'navegante (en Internet)' surfer (in the WWW) *'navegante' navigator *'navegar (en Internet)' surf (to -) *'navegar' navigate (to -) *'Navidad' Christmas *'nazi' Nazi *'Nebraska' Nebraska *'nebulosa' nebula *'nebuloso' nebulous *'necesariamente' necessarily *'necesario' necessary *'necesidad' necessity *'necesidad' need *'necesidades (plural)' needs (plural) *'necesitado' needful *'necesitado' needy *'necesitar' necessitate (to -) *'necesitar' need *'necesitar' require (to -) *'nécora' swimming crab *'necromancia' necromancy *'néctar' nectar *'nectarina' nectarine *'nefritis' nephritis *'nefrón' nephron *'negable' deniable *'negación' negation *'negar' deny (to -) *'negar' negate (to -) *'negativa' refusal *'negativamente' negatively *'negativismo' negativism *'negativo' negative *'negligé' negligee *'negligencia' malpractice *'negligencia' negligence *'negligente' negligent *'negociable' negotiable *'negociación' bargaining *'negociación' negotiation *'negociar' negotiate (to -) *'negrita' boldface *'negro' black *'negruzco' blackish *'nemónico' mnemonic *'nemotécnico' mnemonic *'nene' tot *'neófito' rookie *'neofropatía' neophropaphy *'neologismo' neologism *'neón' neon *'neoplasia' neoplasia *'nepotismo' nepotism *'Neptuno' Neptune *'Nerón' Nero *'nervadura' rib *'nervio' nerve *'nervio' sinew *'nerviosidad' nervousness *'nervioso' jittery *'nervioso' nervous *'nervudo' sinewy *'neto' net *'neumático' pneumatic *'neumático' tire *'neumococo' pneumococcus *'neumonía' pneumonia *'neural' neural *'neuralgia' neuralgia *'neurología' neurology *'neurólogo' neurologist *'neurona' neuron *'neuronal' neuronal *'neurosis' neurosis *'neurótico' neurotic *'neutral' neutral *'neutralidad' neutrality *'neutralización' counteraction *'neutralización' neutralization *'neutralizar' counteract (to -) *'neutralizar' neutralize *'neutro' neuter *'neutrón' neutron *'Nevada' Nevada *'nevada' snowfall *'nevar' snow (to -) *'nevera' icebox *'nevera' refrigerator *'ni siquiera' not even *'ni' nor *'Nicaragua' Nicaragua *'nicaragüense' Nicaraguan *'nicho' niche *'nicotina' nicotine *'nido de águila' aerie *'nido' nest *'nieve fangosa' slush *'nieve' snow *'niñera' babysitter *'niñera' nanny *'niñez' babyhood *'niñez' childhood *'ninfa' nymph *'ninguno' neither *'ninguno' none *'niño (pequeño)' toddler *'niño' child *'niño' kid *'níquel' nickel *'níspero' medlar *'níspero' medlar tree *'nitidez' sharpness *'nitido' sharp *'nitrato' nitrate *'nitrógeno' nitrogen *'nitroglicerina' nitroglycerin *'nivel anterior' previous level *'nivel de entrada' access level *'nivel de prioridad' priority level *'nivel del mar' sea-level *'nivel' level *'nivel' standing *'nivelar' level (to -) *'no aconsejable' unadvisable *'no apreciado' unappreciated *'no apto para' unfit for *'no asegurable' uninsurable *'no asegurado' uninsured *'no autorizado' unauthorized *'no avergonzado' unashamed *'no combatiente' noncombatant *'no comercializable' unmarketable *'no cualificado' untrained *'no detectado' undetected *'no dicho' unsaid *'no digerido' undigested *'no disponible' unavailable *'no distribuido' undistributed *'no escrito' unwritten *'no especificado' unspecified *'no está preparado' not ready *'no fiable' unreliable *'no funciona' out of service *'no hacer caso' ignore *'no leído' unread *'no listo' not ready *'no mitigado' unmitigated *'no modificable' unchangeable *'no montado' unmounted *'no mundano' unworldly *'no nacido' unborn *'no obstante' nevertheless *'no obstante' nonetheless *'no oficial' informal *'no potable' undrinkable *'no probado' untried *'no registrado' unregistered *'no resuelto' unresolved *'no satisfecho' unsatisfied *'no solicitado' unasked *'no usado' unused *'no válido' invalid *'no vendido' unsold *'no visto' unseen *'no' no *'no' not *'noble' noble *'noble' nobleman *'nobleza' nobility *'nobleza' nobleness *'noche' night *'noche' nighttime *'noción' notion *'nocivo' noxious *'nocturno' nightly *'nocturno' nocturnal *'nocturno' nocturne *'nodo local' local node *'nodo' node *'nódulo' nodule *'Noé' Noah *'nómada' nomad *'nombrado' noted *'nombramiento' designation *'nombrar' name (to -) *'nombre de usuario' username *'nombre equivocado' misnomer *'nombre' behalf *'nombre' name *'nombre' nominate *'nombre' noun *'nomenclatura' nomenclature *'nómina' payroll *'nominación' nomination *'nominador' nominator *'nominal' nominal *'nominativo' nominative *'nonagésimo' ninetieth *'nordeste' northeast *'norma' norm *'norma' policy *'norma' rule *'norma' standard *'normal' normal *'normal' regular *'normal' standard *'normalidad' normality *'normalización' normalization *'normalización' standardization *'normalizar' normalize (to -) *'normalizar' standardize (to -) *'normalmente' commonly *'normalmente' normally *'normalmente' ordinarily *'normativo' normative *'noroeste' northwest *'nororiental' northeastern *'norte' north *'norteamericano' American *'norteño' a northerner *'Noruega' Norway *'noruego' Norwegian *'nosotros' we *'nostalgia' nostalgia *'nota necrológica' obituary *'notable' arresting *'notable' notable *'notable' noteworthy *'notable' noticeable *'notable' observable *'notable' remarkable *'notablemente' notably *'notablemente' remarkably *'notablemente' strikingly *'notar' remark (to -) *'notario' notary *'noticia' news *'noticiable' newsworthy *'noticias (plural)' news (plural) *'noticias' tidings *'noticiero cinematográfico' newsreel *'notificación' notification *'notificar' notify (to -) *'nova' nova *'novato' tenderfoot *'novedad' newness *'novedad' novelty *'novela corta' novelette *'novela' novel *'novelista' novelist *'novena' novena *'noveno' ninth *'noventa' ninety *'novia' bride, fiancee, girlfriend *'noviazgo' betrothal *'noviembre' November *'novillo castrado' steer *'novio, -via' valentine *'novio' betrothed *'novio' boyfriend *'novio' bridegroom, fiance, boyfriend *'novio' sweetheart *'nube' cloud *'nublado' cloudy *'nublarse' overcast (to -) *'nubosidad' cloudiness *'nuca' nape *'nuclear' nuclear *'núcleo' core *'núcleo' nucleus *'nudillo' knuckle *'nudista' nudist *'nudo corredizo' slipknot *'nudo de pescador doble' double fisherman's knot *'nudo doble' double knot *'nudo encontrado' threaded overhand (knot) *'nudo encontrado' water knot *'nudo' knot *'nudoso' knotty *'nuera' daughter-in-law *'nuestro' our *'Nueva York' New York *'nuevamente' anew *'nueve' nine *'nuevo (completamente)' brand-new *'nuevo pedido' reorder *'nuevo' new *'nuevo' unworn *'nuez' nut *'nuez' walnut *'nulo' nil *'nulo' null *'numeración' numbering *'numeración' numeration *'numerar' numerate (to -) *'numérico' numeric *'numérico' numerical *'número de decimales' decimal places *'número de pieza' part number *'número de serie' serial number *'número entero' integer *'número' number *'número' numeral *'números aleatorios' random numbers *'numeroso' numerous *'numismático' medalist *'nunca más' nevermore *'nunca' never *'nupcial' nuptial *'nutria' otter *'nutrición' nourishment *'nutrición' nutrition *'nutriente' nutrient *'nutritivo' nourishing *'nutritivo' nutritious Categoría:Subpáginas Categoría:Español-Inglés Categoría:Spanish - English Dictionary for Beginners